


Summer Reruns -- Revisited

by sabershadowkat



Series: Revisited [22]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel can't sleep. <br/>Happens a few weeks *after* To Shanshu in LA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Reruns -- Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> First story in Revisited II - Lost in the Darkness

**Summer Reruns - Revisited**

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Revisited II 1

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was quiet and still in the apartment. Wesley had left for home before it had grown dark, and Cordelia had long since gone to bed. Even Phantom Dennis seemed to have settled down for the night.   
  


It was roughly four in the morning. The heavy curtains over the window behind the couch effectively blacked-out the room. From the couch, Angel could see the faint glow of a nightlight coming from the hallway, but other than that it was dark.   
  


Angel knew he should be sleeping. He'd had a couple of hard days in a row and he was worn out. And he had to get up by nine and do it again -- no rest for the wicked.   
  


Propping his head with his hand, Angel's eyes dropped to the sleeping vampire at his side. Okay, that was a lie, he thought. The wicked one was sound asleep. Lucky bastard.   
  


As he did every night, Angel had removed the cushions from the back of Cordelia's couch and laid on his side on the inside to give Spike more room in their makeshift bed. The blond vampire was laying on his back, and Angel could faintly make out his peaceful features from what tiny light there was.   
  


Angel could easily see the stark-white bandages, though, which were securely wrapped around Spike's wrists. The older man estimated that the bandages could be removed in a week or two, as long as Spike continued to eat. So far, however, unless Angel was there, Spike hadn't fed on his own.   
  


Depression had set on the younger vampire, and he rarely moved from the couch unless Cordelia told him to. And then he'd only hobble as far as the chair in the corner of the dining room.   
  


Angel didn't know what to do. Since he'd realized he needed his childe in his life, he'd started to care for the boy's well-being. But nothing he did seemed to help snap Spike out of his depression, and Angel hated it.   
  


He knew it didn't help that they were still living with Cordelia. However, he hadn't had the time to search for a place for them. After this case, he promised silently. After this case he'd really start looking.   
  


Spike shifted and let out a soft sigh. Sleepy blue eyes opened and focused on Angel. "You still up, mate?" the blond asked in a gruff voice.   
  


"Can't sleep," Angel admitted.   
  


"You know what you need?" Spike's tired half-grin flashed in the dark room.   
  


Angel slid his left hand under Spike's loose shirt and traced light circles on his stomach. "No, what?"   
  


"Gimme a kiss, and I'll tell you."   
  


The dark-haired vampire laughed quietly, shifted, then bent his head to brush his lips against Spike's. Spike sighed and parted his lips, and Angel accepted the invitation. His tongue slipped into Spike's mouth and tangled lazily with the younger man's tongue.   
  


Angel felt himself relaxing with the kiss. The stress and worry drifted away under Spike's gentle teasing. The blond vampire began to purr softly, and the sound stole over Angel's senses like a soothing blanket.   
  


Slowly, Angel pulled away and settled onto his side with his head cushioned on his arm. Spike turned his head to look at his Sire, and Angel gave him a small smile.   
  


"Tired now?" Spike asked.   
  


"Yeah," Angel said. "How'd you do that?"   
  


Spike winked. "Ancient Boys's secret."   
  


Angel chuckled tiredly. Morpheus was calling to him, and he could feel his body's want to answer that call. But first, "What's the answer?"   
  


"To what?" Spike said.   
  


"What do I need?" Angel repeated drowsily. His eyes closed under their own volition, and just before he succumbed to slumber he heard his childe's soft reply.   
  


"Me."   
  
  
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
